


Reassigned Grace

by merbearthewholockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Sam Winchester, Archangel Sam Winchester, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Human Lucifer, More characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merbearthewholockian/pseuds/merbearthewholockian
Summary: After Chuck and Amara reunite,  he decides it's time for two of his greatest creations to heal-by making the archangel a human and the human an archangel.edit: on hiatus





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything from SPN.

If he was honest with himself, Sam Winchester’s soul was one of Chuck’s greatest creations. The soul was as bright as the morning sun peeking over the edge of the sky, which was similar to the grace of the Morningstar himself. It was because of this specific soul that Sam was chosen to be the vessel for the Lightbringer.

But what had surprised Chuck the most was how _strong_ Sam’s soul was. It had been through things that no mere human would have thought possible. It survived countless centuries in the Cage with two furious archangels, multiple possessions by angels and demons alike, and being reinserted into an empty vessel. The Cage alone should have shattered the soul into pieces and reformed them into a twisted mirror of its’ former self. Sam should have been lost to the demonic destiny that had been ingrained in him since his birth.

Sam refused to give into any of that. He took his destiny by the reins and never let go, thanks to that rebellious spirit of his.

Chuck decided that it was that rebellious spirit that would be the one to heal his son-by switching their places in the universe.

\--------------

Lucifer was once the most loyal of his children, ready to follow any of his Father’s commands. He commanded his own garrison through battle after battle, emerging victorious in His name. He taught the youngest archangel everything he could about wielding his grace, with a few pranks aimed at Michael thrown in for good measure. He did everything he could to protect and support his family.

A few centuries after Gabriel was created, Chuck made what he believed to be his biggest mistake. He chose Lucifer to bear the Mark that held Amara.

Lucifer’s jealousy and rage against the humans forced Chuck to imprison his favorite son in the dark depths of Hell for millennia until his true vessel would unknowingly let him out.

When his two sons met in Stull Cemetery for what should have been the final time, it was then that Chuck realized that there was a reason Sam Winchester was Lucifer’s true vessel. Both Lucifer and Sam would do anything to keep their family together, even if it meant hurting the ones that they loved.

However, Sam’s stubbornness and love for his brother would prevail over Lucifer, sending him back to the Cage with a few extra guests. The anger Lucifer had worsened when he landed in the Cage a second time and again when Sam refused to hold Lucifer a second time to defeat the Darkness. It was clear that Lucifer’s fury was a problem, and he needed to do something about it.

Now, with Amara no longer angry with Chuck, he could begin the healing process for both Sam and Lucifer. It was time for him to go find his wayward son to have a talk.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chuck have a chat.

Lucifer was floating, unaware of his surroundings. The darkness enveloped him in a similar manner as it did in the cage. Perhaps this time he could block the pain of abandonment and betrayal as he awaits his death.

The feeling was short lived, as he felt something tug at his grace and pull him towards a blinding light. Pain surged throughout his grace, but it faded when he became aware that he was no longer floating around.

In fact, he was in the same vessel he had used during the Apocalypse, which left him confused. Nick should have been deteriorated, and yet here he was holding Lucifer like it was no problem.

He continued to wonder about the unusual situation when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Hello son.”

Lucifer turned around, and a number of emotions rushed through him at once when he saw his father standing there.

“We need to talk.”

\-------------

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably in the chair his Father had materialized, feeling like something was missing.

“So Father dearest, what could you possibly want to talk to me about after you abandoned me yet again?” Lucifer could not understand why his Father would want to talk if he was only going to throw him away afterwards.

Chuck sighed, and said, “Your behavior recently has shown that my mistake in giving you the Mark has grown to be a bigger problem than expected.”

Lucifer snorted. “You think?”

“You were supposed to protect and cherish all of Creation. But your hatred of humanity has destroyed who you once were. A loving brother and son.”

 “Yeah, well, maybe things might have been different if you hadn’t thrown me in a cage for millions of years.” Lucifer was enraged. How dare his Father blame him for all of this? If he hadn’t forced Lucifer to put the humans on the pedestal, none of this would have happened.

“I’m aware of that Lucifer. I apologize for my actions then, but that still does not excuse your actions recently. You attempted to kill your true vessel by sticking your hand in his soul. Now tell me, why would you do such a thing, especially when your vessel options are limited?”

Lucifer snarled, “Because he abandoned me! He refused to carry me a second time, even when he knew he didn’t have a lot of help with your sister.”

“And that’s your problem Lucifer. You’re quick to lash out the moment you think you’ve been abandoned for something else. You don’t stop to think of the consequences for you or for anyone else. The only time you do is to see if the choices will benefit you.” Chuck paused at this moment, wondering if he should change his mind.

Lucifer’s anger lessened as his father spoke because he realized that his father was right. The anger slowly morphed into the feeling of emptiness from earlier, which puzzled Lucifer. Did He have something to do with this feeling?

The silence between the two lasted for a few moments before Chuck continued with his plan. “Given the circumstances I believe that you need time to properly heal. In order to do so, you must be separated from your grace so that your essence can repair itself.”

Lucifer gasped. “But that would mean I would be human! You would do such a thing?”

“It’s for your own good. Learning to live without your grace will be beneficial to you and for humanity.”

"Then what will you do with my grace while I'm human?" Lucifer wanted to know. 

Chuck sighed, and said, "There is a human soul that needs to heal from the heavy torture it has been through. I'm giving your grace to Sam." 

Lucifer looked at Chuck with a glare, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. Why would he give Sam such a powerful gift? He's beginning to think that Chuck wanted to praise Sam while condemning Lucifer.

Finally he replied,“This healing isn’t for my own good. This is a punishment!” Lucifer refused to believe that He would do such a thing to his most cherished son.

“I’m sorry you see it that way. You need to understand what it’s like to have a human soul in order to understand why I’m doing this.”

Chuck waved his hand and Lucifer screamed.

Then he fell into a deep sleep.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck sends Lucifer off, then goes to have a chat with Sam.

Chuck looked down upon his sleeping son, hoping that this would turn out for the best. Lucifer’s anger, especially with Sam, needed to be controlled before he could do anymore damage.

He watched Lucifer’s chest rise and fall, a sign that his very essence was adjusting to his new human soul. It was time to send him on his new path to healing.

Chuck kneeled down and pressed his fingertips on Lucifer’s forehead, and sent him to Earth.

When Lucifer disappeared, Chuck stood and flew to his next stop: Sam Winchester.

\--------------

Sam was tired.

Losing his brother was something he would never get over, and it happened far too frequently in his opinion.

This time however, it was worse. His brother had been sent to the Empty, forever lost in eternal darkness and isolation. There was no way in hell he would ever see his brother again, even in afterlife. It was if the universe wanted to keep Sam and Dean apart so that no more catastrophic disasters could occur.

Castiel interrupted his mess of thoughts, and said, “Sam, I am so, so sorry. If you need anything at all, please let me know.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Sam began his descent into the bunker, ready to head into the kitchen to grab the strongest liquor he could find and drown his sorrows.

He reached the last step on the staircase, and stopped in his tracks. The footsteps behind him had ceased with no warning. Sam turned around to see if Cas was alright, and saw no trace of the fallen angel.

“Cas!” Sam cried in alarm and reached for the gun tucked in the waistband of his jeans.  He started running up the stairs and paused when he heard someone speak.

“Sam.”

Sam turned around, and saw Chuck standing there with a serious look on his face.

He gulped. This was going to be a long conversation.

\-------------

Sam slowly descended the stairs and stopped a few feet away from Chuck.  He placed the gun back into his waistband, knowing that it would be useless in that moment.

“Where’s Cas?”

Chuck replied, “Castiel is fine, Sam. I merely sent him outside of the bunker for the time being. I have an offer for you.”

Sam looked at Chuck with confusion. He wasn’t worthy of an offer from God himself. His mistakes that he has made over his life were proof enough of that. He echoed his thoughts to Chuck, “Thank you for the offer, but I don’t deserve it. Not after everything I’ve done.”

Chuck let a small smile spread across his face. “That’s where you’re wrong, Sam. You’ve saved the world so many times and never asked for anything in return. You’ve given up so much in your life in order to put others before you. You’re too hard on yourself, Sam.”

Sam looked down at his feet as he listened to Chuck counter everything he’s ever thought about himself. “Do you really think I deserve it? With everything that happened with Ruby, Lucifer, Abbadon, Metatron and even Amara, I’m not sure I should be the one that you extend the offer to.”

Chuck walked forward and put his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I do, and that is exactly why I’m giving you this offer, Sam. After all of that, your soul still shines as bright as the day I created it. But the essence inside your soul that makes you who you are is starting to splinter. You need to heal, and the only way to do so is to give you the grace of an archangel. It’s powerful enough to fill in the holes in your soul and replenish your soul’s energy.”

Sam snapped his head up, shocked at the offer before him. Why would Chuck want to make him an archangel?

He shakily asked, “What would it require?”

Chuck sighed. This part would be tricky to sell Sam on his offer. “This next part would be difficult for you, especially what you have gone through. Because you were specifically made to hold an archangel, you can only hold the grace of that specific archangel. I have to give you Lucifer’s grace.”

The last words rang throughout Sam’s head.  Lucifer’s grace would once again fill his veins with infinite power, which puzzled Sam. Wouldn’t Chuck be worried about Lucifer 2.0 arising from this creation? He remembered the entire time he was possessed by Lucifer and all of the erratic changes in mood he experienced.  Sam was afraid that the devil’s rage would consume him and be dangerous to all of humanity.

Sam swallowed. “And what happens to Lucifer?”

“Lucifer’s essence has been extracted from his grace and placed inside of a human soul. I remade his old vessel Nick and placed his soul in there. Lucifer needs to learn about humanity so that he can learn to control his anger and heal himself,” Chuck answered.

So Lucifer would be human? A brief sense of thrill flew through Sam. Lucifer could finally get what he deserved. He would have to live as the creature that he despised so much. Though that thought was pleasing to Sam, it didn’t assuage the guilt he felt for everything that he’s done.

Chuck must have seen the guilty look, because a similar look flashed across his own face. He continued, “You don’t have to do this, Sam. I can let you go up to your Heaven instead if that is what you desire. You don’t have to worry about reapers throwing you into the Empty, I can assure you that.”

But Sam was already tempted. He could finally clean up his messes without anyone else, he could help more people than ever before, and he could finally learn to accept himself. Cas wouldn’t have to live without him, either. The more benefits Sam came up with, the more confident he became about his decision.

“I accept your offer.” Sam said confidently.

Chuck smiled. “Alright then. Let’s get this show on the road.” Then he raised two fingers to Sam’s forehead and the room filled with light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there isn't a whole lot of information about the British Men of Letters in this season so far, I will not be including them in this story. It's essentially an AU from the end of 11x23, right before the final couple of scenes.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck begins Sam's transition to archangel and tells Castiel what he needs to hear.

When the light died down, Chuck kneeled next to Sam, who was sleeping peacefully on the bunker’s floor.

Chuck snapped his fingers and moved them both into Sam’s bedroom.

With a wave of his hand, he called Lucifer’s grace to him and it appeared in the palm of his hand. He stared at it for a few moments, remembering when Lucifer used to be such a loyal son. He still was, in his own way, but he no longer cared for his brothers and sisters in the same manner that he used to.

The bluish-white orb of grace floated in one hand while he reached out to Sam’s soul with the other. When he did so, Sam shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. Chuck paused for a second, but continued on with his task.

He gently placed his hand on the human’s torso, and urged the soul inside to make room for the grace. The soul was reluctant to do so at first, considering everything that Lucifer and Gadreel did to him. Chuck reached out and assured the soul that the grace now belonged to it, and that it wouldn’t be harmful to the soul anymore.

Sam’s soul relaxed and shifted everything that made Sam who he was so that it could fit the power of an archangel.

Chuck took the grace and slowly began to place it within the recently vacated space in Sam’s soul.

After what seemed like an eternity, the last of the grace finally settled into place in the former human.

The soul sealed itself shut, and the soul grew brighter until it filled the entire room with the light of an angel’s grace.

The light died down, and Sam’s soul was resting comfortably once more.

Chuck smiled, then turned his attention to the seraph waiting outside.

\-------------

Castiel tried everything he could to get back to Sam. One minute he was walking down the stairs into the bunker and the next minute he was outside. When he tried to get back inside, however, he found that he couldn’t. Something inside was preventing him from joining Sam.

He kept on fighting whatever was holding him outside until he noticed a shift in the air behind him. Castiel turned around, and saw Chuck standing there with a smirk on his face.

“Father?!” Castiel cried out in shock. He dropped to his knees, partially in adoration and partially to ask for forgiveness.

“You can stand, Castiel. There’s no point in kneeling,” Chuck said with a laugh.

He held out a hand for Castiel, and the seraph humbly took it.

“I need to talk with you for a moment, if that’s okay,” Chuck told Castiel.

“Of course, Father. Whatever you need.”

“I wanted to thank you, Castiel, for everything you’ve done these past few years. The humans have shown you so much, and it’s obvious that what they’ve taught has changed you for the better. Other angels could learn from you.”

Castiel bowed his head. Such praise should go to a different angel, but he continued to listened to his father with respect.

“I also wanted to thank you for releasing Lucifer.”

Castiel snapped his head up at that, confusion written on his face.

Chuck continued, “If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have realized that he needed healing from being one with the Mark for so long.”

Castiel was stunned. He never would have guessed that he would be thanked for what he thought was one of his biggest mistakes.  “So what will you do with Lucifer now?”

His Father answered, “I have separated his essence from his grace and placed him into a recreated version of his old vessel Nick, so he will learn how to live with a human soul just as you did. His grace will go to his true vessel so that he can also heal from the damage of the Cage and the Trials.”

“You’re giving Sam his grace?” Castiel wondered how Sam would deal with the transition from human to archangel.

“Yes, and that is exactly why I wanted to talk to you. I believe Sam learning how to use his new angelic powers from an angel that he trusts is the best way to move forward.”

“But I’m not an archangel! How could Sam possibly learn best from me?”

Chuck smiled and said, “Because you’ve lived as both human and angel. You know exactly how to explain things in a way that Sam will be able to understand.”

Castiel looked at his Father and stated, “If that is what you wish, then I will do so.”

“Thank you, Castiel. Now I need to do some of my own healing with Amara. Good luck.” Chuck took a few steps backward and began to dissolve into a being of pure light. The light floated in front of Castiel for a few seconds before rocketing skyward.

Castiel watched his Father leave the Earth, then turned to go see Sam as his newest brother for the first time.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel meets Sam the archangel for the first time.

Castiel entered the bunker and called out Sam’s name to alert him of his presence. He tried to refrain from reaching out with his grace, since he didn’t want to overwhelm Sam.

He walked down the stairs and into the hallway that led to Sam’s room, then he knocked on the door before letting himself in.

Sam was asleep on his bed, and Castiel couldn’t help but stare at him in awe. Lucifer’s grace looked like it had always belonged to Sam, curled up inside the former human’s soul. Brilliant shades of blue and gold were threaded through the grace, reaching outward towards the edges of Sam.

Castiel stepped closer to the bed, anxiously waiting for Sam to awaken from his slumber.

The grace and Sam’s soul stirred, and the next thing Castiel knew, he was on the floor with Sam gripping his neck tightly and his six wings held threateningly above his head. Sam’s eyes were glowing brightly with his grace, showing no signs of letting up on his grip.

“Sam! It’s me! It’s Castiel!” Castiel managed to choke out. He put his hands on Sam’s wrists, and gently allowed some of his grace to interact with Sam’s. He hoped that feeling the familiar grace would ease Sam back into his own body.

Sam’s grip started to loosen, and shut his eyes as if he was concentrating on remembering something important.

The next time they opened, they were the familiar eyes that Castiel had come to know over the years.

“Cas? What the hell are you doing on the floor?” Sam looked confused, like he didn’t remember what had happened just a few moments before.

“You lost control there for a minute, Sam. I apologize for intruding, I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Castiel sat up and told Sam.

“I feel fine, Cas. Better than I usually do actually. What do you mean I lost control?”

Castiel stood up and turned to Sam.

“When I came closer, you attacked and threw me on the floor with an enormous amount of strength. I believe that the amount of power you’ve been given is going to take a long time to getting control over, especially since I don’t have much experience with handling archangel grace.” Castiel attempted to explain.

“What do you mean by that?” Sam felt the grace swirling inside him, ready to follow any command he gave it.

Castiel reiterated his conversation with his Father, saying, “After Chuck finished placing Lucifer’s grace inside your soul, he came to me to ask if I would help you adjust during this period of transition from human to archangel. He said it would be better for you to learn from an angel that you know and trust.”

Sam laughed silently. At least he would still have someone to keep him company for all eternity.

“I’m glad it’s gonna be you, Cas. I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else.”

They both smiled, ready to face a new adventure.

\--------------

Lucifer tried to open his eyes, but the light was blinding to his dulled senses. He waited a few moments before trying again, this time with some success.

His head was throbbing and he winced when he tried to sit up. Is this how the humans felt like every single day? If so, this only proved that he was right and his Father was wrong.

He looked around at where he was. The room was rustic looking, covered in dust and decorated with wooden furniture. It appeared as though this room had been abandoned at some point long in the past.

How ironic that his father would put him in an abandoned place meant for abandoned creatures.

After all, it’s not like it was the first time he had done so.

His stomach interrupted his train of thought. Lucifer stood up, and decided he needed to go find a way to soothe the growling organ.

He walked out of the room and out of the house, and started his trek through the thick forest in order to find his path as a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride! Thanks for all the lovely comments so far! I'm enjoying writing this and I hope you're enjoying reading this!


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Sam do some research

An hour later, Sam and Castiel were sitting in the library, doing research to find any clues on archangel lore that could help Castiel teach Sam how to use his grace properly.

Their effort was turning up fruitless, and both the seraph and the archangel were getting frustrated by it.

Castiel thought about what Chuck had said about Lucifer being human and needing to heal. Did He want Sam to help Lucifer learn how to be a human? If that was true, then could Lucifer help Castiel with teaching Sam how to use it? The problem was that he was sure Sam would not be happy with this idea. He needed to try to ask Sam anyway.

“Sam, I might have a way to help with your grace, but I want to make sure you are okay with it first.” Castiel said.

“What is it, Cas?”

“I can help you with the metaphysical aspects, such as using your grace as a weapon and accessing your true form. Those things are something that every angel can do, regardless of rank. However, there are certain things that only archangels can explain, like manipulating reality and shifting your form to that of another.”

Sam started to get what Cas was saying, and his grace began to grow hot with righteous anger. “Where are you going with this?”

“I think we should try to find Lucifer and help him learn to be a human ourselves instead of forcing him to figure it out on his own.”

Sam exploded, “Are you nuts Cas?! Lucifer knows all my weaknesses, he’ll just manipulate me into giving him what he wants!”

“Think about it, Sam. He’s no longer an angel, he can’t harm you anymore. He could try to trick you, but you have his grace, so you can defend yourself if needed. Plus, if he does agree to this, he could show you the things an archangel can do that I can’t.”

“No, Cas! I’m not giving him any reason to get close to me.”

“Sam, please just give him a chance. If he does anything that is harmful, we can send him somewhere else.”

Sam knew that Cas was right. It’s not like Lucifer could try to explode him anymore, but he didn’t want to deal with Lucifer in any shape or form. He pondered on it for a few minutes before he finally decided on an answer. “Alright, Cas. But if he does anything wrong, I’m gonna smite him out of existence.”

Though he understood why Cas wanted to bring Lucifer into the bunker, it was still upsetting to him. Sam could feel the grace building up in response to the anger, and he grabbed his head as the pain from the grace grew more and more intense.

Castiel grew worried as he saw his friend grab his head. “Sam!”

He ran to Sam right as he fell over onto the ground. Castiel pressed two fingers to Sam’s forehead and put him to rest.

He knew he didn’t have a lot of time, so he moved Sam back to his bedroom and went off to find Lucifer.

\-------------

Castiel drove slowly, hoping to catch a glimpse of Lucifer. However, the task proved to be more challenging than he originally anticipated. He had no idea what Lucifer’s vessel looked like, or where his Father might have sent Lucifer. The only thing Castiel could do was hope for the best, so he continued driving down the road.

That is, until something ran out in front of him.

Castiel slammed on the brakes, trying to calm himself down. The person who he almost hit gave him a nasty look, and he was tempted to return the look when he saw who he was looking at.

It was Lucifer’s old vessel from the apocalypse.

Cas put the car in park and got out of the car. “Lucifer.”

“Hello, little brother.”


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel offers Lucifer some help.

Castiel slammed the door and walked closer to Lucifer.

“It’s been a while, has it not?” Lucifer smirked.

Castiel shifted his sleeve and his angel blade fell into his hand.

“I assure you, there’s no need for that. Especially since only one of us is an angel.” Lucifer tilted his head. “What are you doing out here?”

Castiel replied, “Surprisingly, I’m looking for you.” He put his angel blade away.

Lucifer painted a shocked look on his face. “Whatever could you need me for?”

If Sam didn’t need Lucifer’s help, Castiel would have smote him in that moment. The temptation lingered for a few more moments before Castiel spoke. “You know why. You know I can’t help Sam by myself.”

“Of course you can. I was inside your head, after all.”

“Lucifer, you are the only one available who can show Sam how to use an archangel’s grace.” Castiel grew more annoyed by the minute. Maybe he was wrong to seek out Lucifer. He began to turn back towards the car, trying to think of other ways to help his new brother out.

“What’s in it for me?” Castiel stopped.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, what’s in it for me? Sam probably wouldn’t want me near him after everything that’s happened. Why would you actively search me out if that’s the case?”

Castiel turned around. “Sam and I have spoken about this. Although he would rather not be reminded of the past, he does agree that he needs someone who has experience with the amount of power he’s been given. He also agreed with me that you don’t know how to be human, so therefore you will need someone to show you what it is like to be a part of humanity.”

Lucifer stiffened at that. How dare Castiel remind him of the loss of the only thing that made him superior to all the other pathetic creatures on this planet? “I don’t need your help. It can’t be that hard living like one of these parasites.”

“Suit yourself. The offer still stands if you change your mind. You know how to pray if you need to.” Castiel turned around and walked back towards the driver’s seat and stopped. “Good luck, Lucifer.”

Then he got back into the car and drove off, leaving Lucifer in the dust.

\--------------

Lucifer started walking, trying to ignore the growing pain in his torso. He nearly fell over onto the ground because the pain was so great. How could humans stand living like this? He kept going, hoping to find something that could alleviate the pain.

Soon, he saw a clearing full of apple trees. Maybe this could deal with the odd sensation in his stomach.

He jogged to the closest tree, and reached up to the juiciest looking apple he could see. He bit into it, juice dribbling down his chin. It tasted like heaven.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Lucifer turned towards the voice, only to find a tall, strong looking man heading towards him.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Lucifer replied.

“It looks like you’re stealing from my apple tree.” The man said.

“It’s not like you’re going to miss this one particular apple. You have plenty of other trees filled with the same fruit.”

The man appeared to be growing angrier with every word Lucifer said. “Put the damn apple down and get the hell off my property before I call the cops.”

Lucifer replied calmly, “Or I could snap my fingers and make you disappear.” He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, only to remember he didn’t have his grace anymore.

He didn’t see the fist flying towards his face until he was on the ground. The man knelt down next to him and started punching Lucifer in the face.

_Castiel, as much as I hate to say this, I need your help brother._ Lucifer could only hope that Castiel was able to hear his prayer.

He nearly fell unconscious before he heard a third voice say, “Stop.”

The man stopped punching him and looked towards the new person, “He stole one of my apples! He deserves this!”

“As much as I agree with that, I need him alive. I will deal with him if you will let me.” Castiel told the man.

“Fine!” The man spat out. “You can have him.” He stomped away from the two of them.

Castiel watched as the man left the two of them behind, then turned his attention to Lucifer. He sat down next to the former fallen archangel’s head and placed two fingers on Lucifer’s forehead. The grace responded to his command and healed all of the injuries.

Lucifer sat up and turned towards Castiel.

“So, are you ready to meet the newest archangel?”

Lucifer swallowed, then nodded his head. At this point, he didn’t think he had any other option.

Castiel and Lucifer stood up, then walked toward the car from earlier. They got in the car, Lucifer sitting in the passenger seat.

Castiel drove off, leaving the orchard behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, I've been sick since a couple days before New Years. I'm all better now! 
> 
> Things are getting really interesting, aren't they? ;) 
> 
> Some good news: Dean will be introduced next chapter! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Lucifer go back to the bunker.

It bothered Lucifer that he couldn’t just fly himself anywhere he wanted anymore. He looked out of the window and watched the scenery pass him by.

If he squinted his eyes a little, it almost looked like he was flying. He did that for a few moments before Castiel interrupted his thoughts.

“You know, it’s a little ironic that you stole an apple from somewhere you weren’t supposed to.” Castiel couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice.

Lucifer turned towards Castiel. “What do you mean by that?”

Castiel only smiled and said, “Nothing.”

Lucifer turned back toward the window and stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

\--------------

Castiel slammed the door to his car, followed by Lucifer. They walked toward the bunker in silence.

When they opened the door, however, they were not expecting to see the scene before them.

The bunker looked like a tornado had gone through it. The chairs had been thrown every which way, the table had been flipped on its side, papers were scattered everywhere, and the library’s shelves had been emptied.

Castiel shifted his sleeve and let his angel blade fall out. “Sam, are you okay?” He called out.

He carefully walked down the stairs and began to take in the scene.

He told Lucifer, “Stay there. I don’t know where he is or what he will do when he sees you.”

Lucifer scowled, annoyed that a lesser angel was ordering him around like he was nothing. Sam had what used to be his own grace, therefore he had no reason to be afraid and hide like a scared little fledgling.

But Castiel had already moved down the stairs, leaving the devil to his thoughts.

Castiel moved silently down the hallway, angel blade held close to his chest. When he got close to Sam’s bedroom, he stopped. He tried to see if he could sense any of Sam’s grace before entering.

Castiel nudged the door open, and was shocked to see the scene before him.

Sam’s wings were stretched to their full length, with the tall hunter hunched over something.

“Sam!”

Sam turned around, eyes glowing and blood dripping down his face.

“Oh Sam, what’s happened to you?”

Sam lifted his arm, and Castiel flew back and hit the wall behind him. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Sam stalking closer to him.

\-----------------

Sam moved toward Castiel with a irritated look on his face. He was enraged that Castiel would interrupt him feeding.

Perhaps he should take care of the seraph once and for all.

“Sam, that’s enough.” Sam turned toward the voice.

Lucifer stood there with his arms crossed. “As much as I would love to see Castiel punished, this isn’t the way. You know this isn’t you. You’re letting your angel instincts take over instead of thinking things through. Let your grace flow out of you.”

Sam tilted his head at that, wondering why Lucifer would help him. “Why should I listen to you? You’re the reason my life is the way it is.”

“Because I’m the only one who understands that anger, Sam. You have no reason to trust me, I know. But that anger is only going to get stronger if you don’t let it go.”

Sam listened to the former archangel’s words, still burning with the urge to smite him right then and there. The rational part of his mind knew that Lucifer was right, but the angelic part of his mind didn’t want to listen to the one who caused him so much misery. The two different parts of his new archangelic part of his personality fought, causing a great pain to shoot through his head.

Sam’s hands flew up to his head, and he fell to his knees while he fought himself. He stayed like that for a few minutes until he finally was able to get control.

He fell over onto the floor, unconscious.

\------------------

Meanwhile, in an unknown courtyard, a gruff hunter stood in a daze.

He had just witnessed the reunion of the two most powerful beings in existence. It took a while to process everything that had happened before he came back into reality.

Dean realized that he needed to get back to Sam before he did something too drastic to himself.

He didn’t know that he was too late.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up after the confrontation between Cas and himself.

“Sam.”

Sam shifted in his sleep, unwilling to wake up.

“Sam.”

The voice called out again, and Sam grew more irritated. Why couldn’t he sleep in peace?

“Sam!”

The urgency in the voice was more pronounced this time. Sam opened his eyes to see an angel and the devil standing over him.

“The hell was that for?” Sam said as he sat up in the bed. They must have moved him here after he passed out.

“Because we need to talk about what happened back there.” Castiel said in his monotone voice.

“I think we all know what happened. I lost control, end of story.” Sam was not in the mood to talk about almost killing Cas. His grace stirred at the mention of ending the seraph, which alarmed Sam.

“It wasn’t you that lost control, Sam. It was the grace.” Lucifer spoke up for the first time since Sam woke up.

Sam looked at Lucifer with a confused look on his face. He tilted his head and said, “What do you mean by that?”

Lucifer smirked and said, “In case you forgot, the Mark had a strong grip on me when I had it eons ago. It wasn’t my essence that was corrupted, it was my grace.”

“Doesn’t matter that it was your grace that was corrupted, you still tried to bring on the apocalypse.” Sam couldn’t help but make a jab at the newly created human.

Lucifer snarled, offended that Sam would bring that up. “Look who’s talking. You tried to convince your brother that it was the demon blood flowing through your veins that corrupted you.  It wasn’t. It was all your choice to trust a demon.”

Rage flowed through Sam’s grace. It wasn’t his choice to have blood fed to him as an infant. It wasn’t his choice to be the vessel for the devil. His eyes began to glow in a warning for Lucifer to back off. “None of this would have happened if you hadn’t manipulated my family in the first place!”

He stood up. “I’m done with being everyone’s tool.”

“Sam, that’s enough.” Castiel stepped in between Lucifer and Sam. “This isn’t going to get us anywhere. Lucifer, just leave and go somewhere else in the bunker. I’ll calm him down.”

“Fine, see if I care.” Lucifer left in a huff.

“Now Sam, I know that Lucifer isn’t exactly the friendliest person to talk to, but we cannot have you two at each other’s throats. Let’s go let some of that anger out. I’ll show you how to use your grace in the shooting range.”

They both walked out of the room, hopefully to make things better.

\-------------

Dean cursed the car he stole, wishing that it could go faster than it did. He needed to get back to Sam, so he pressed the gas pedal as far as it would go.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, he saw the bunker in the distance. He parked the car in the garage haphazardly, and ran towards the main entrance to the bunker.

“Sam!”  He called out. He pulled the gun out of the back of his jeans and held it pointed at the ground.

“Not quite, but he is here.” Dean turned around and saw Lucifer’s old vessel standing there.

“Hello Dean.”


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Lucifer have an uncomfortable conversation.

Dean stood there, dumbfounded. Why in the hell was the devil standing in the middle of the bunker?

He pointed his gun at Lucifer even though he knew it would be useless. “You have two seconds to explain what the hell is going on before I shoot you in the face.”

Lucifer smirked. “Why don’t you explain how you survived a showdown with Auntie Amara?”

Dean raised his gun a little higher. “I asked you first.”

“Fine. The short version is that your brother and his angel decided that they needed my help and in return they could help me.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Dean wanted to know.

“Do you really want to know the truth? We’ve done this dance before, you know.”

Dean clenched his teeth. He couldn’t deal with the devil’s tomfoolery right now. “You better stop mouthing off or I swear to God-”

“I hate to break it to you, but my Father’s not going to do much for you humans these days.”

Dean was beginning to get furious. “Start talking.”

“The slightly longer version of the story is that my Father decided he wasn’t done cruelly punishing me. He took away the one thing he knew I cared about very deeply: my grace. Now I’m one of you miserable creatures. But that wasn’t the end of it. He also told me that there was one other creature that needed healing, which happened to be your brother. He gave my grace to your brother.”

Dean’s face paled, and then he asked, “So that means what exactly?”

“It means your brother is an archangel and I am a human, moron.” Lucifer said in a condescending tone.

That made Dean lower his arm. “You’re serious.”

“As a heart attack.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

“I told you already. The two pigeons said they needed my help. And I might have agreed because one of them might have saved my ass.”

Dean snorted at that. “Is this some kind of weird ‘help Lucifer be a good boy’ program?”

“I might be human, but I can still find a way to torture you. No, I’m here because your brother needs my help more than I need his.”

“Meaning?”

“The Mark had the unfortunate side effect of corrupting my grace and part of my essence. Though I don’t have my grace anymore, my feelings about humanity have stayed the same. Sam, however, has my grace, and now has some of the Mark’s influence in him. The Mark plus the demon blood left over from Azazel is corrupting Sam and causing him to lose control of the grace. Castiel believes that I can help teach him how to use an archangel’s grace.”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Not only was his brother _an archangel_ , but Castiel trusted Lucifer to teach him how to use the grace?

Suddenly the Mark didn’t seem so bad compared to Sam having Lucifer’s grace.

Lucifer tilted his head, as if he could tell what Dean was thinking. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but don’t turn away from Sam. He’s going to need you, now more than ever. You remember the last time something like this happened. You called Sam a monster after you found out about his relationship with a demon, and then he set me free. That was just with demonic abilities. What do you think he’ll do if you do the same now that he’s an archangel?”

Dean gulped and looked at the floor. Lucifer had a point.

It was long past time for Dean to reunite with his brother. He walked away from the former devil, not knowing what he was expecting to see.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sees his brother for the first time since the showdown with Amara.

_Bang!_

Dean acted on instinct and took off down the bunker’s hallways, momentarily forgetting about his new devilish roommate.  He tried to convince himself as he ran that nothing bad could hurt Sam anymore with his archangelic status.

Dean slowed down near the entrance of the shooting range, which is where he thought the noise came from. He shifted his grip on the gun he was holding and took a deep breath. His little brother was an angel now. He wondered how much Sam had actually changed.

If he was completely honest with himself, he might actually be slightly frightened of Sam now. His brother could destroy him without a second thought. The possibility of Sam actually doing so might be higher because the grace used to be _Lucifer’s_. 

He shook those thoughts out of his mind. Sam was still his brother, the one who he’s been protecting his entire life. It didn’t matter that Sam was born with demon blood. It didn’t matter that Sam had the grace of the devil himself. He would do anything for Sam, even if it meant swallowing his own fears.

He took a step forward into the room with Sam and Castiel only to find them both armed with angel blades and circling each other. Dean looked around and saw a massive hole in the wall behind Castiel, with the dust still settling.

“What the hell?!”

\-------------

“Focus, Sam. The grace needs to flow out of you in order for you to use it.”

“I’m fucking trying, Cas! No matter what I do, I can’t let it out when I need it to.” Sam said, frustrated. He could feel Lucifer’s grace building up inside of him with nowhere to go.

Castiel took a few steps forward. “The angel blade in your hand is most efficient when you let your grace flow into it. Try to think of using the grace as if you were pouring yourself a glass of water.”

Sam closed his eyes, then let his grace go. He felt the blade begin to respond to the grace.

“There you go, Sam! Now let’s get down to business.” Castiel adjusted his position into a fighting stance, then charged at Sam.

Sam’s eyes lit up with grace, and then he raised his hand and sent the seraph flying back into the wall with a bang. Castiel fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, then slowly stood up. He raised his blade to protect himself, then he began to circle Sam. Sam copied the movements, then stopped when he heard a familiar voice say, “What the hell?”

\--------------

Sam turned his head to the voice. The man in front of him looked familiar, but that was irrelevant. The man was aiming a gun to his chest.

Silly human. He should know that a gun would not damage an archangel.

However, he couldn’t let the human go unpunished for daring to raise a hand at him. The grace in his eyes grew brighter as he started walking toward the intruder. The angel blade in his hand grew hotter as it reacted to the owner’s grace.

The human started backing up as he put the gun in the back of his jeans and then raised his hands in surrender. “Sam, it’s me. It’s your brother, Dean.”

Sam paused at that. He didn’t recall having a human for a brother. He tilted his head in confusion before Castiel interrupted his thoughts. “He’s right, Sam. That is your brother, remember?”

Sam thought about advancing on the human again before his memories returned to him.

“Dean?” His eyes returned to the familiar hazel and he lowered the angel blade.

“Hiya, Sammy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the unintended hiatus! My grandma's been sick so I've been taking care of her. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, and Lucifer have a chat.

Relief flooded Sam as he dropped the angel blade. He couldn’t believe it. Sam moved towards his brother with a flap of his wings and wrapped him in a giant hug. His brother was _alive_!

“Okay, okay. Enough with the chick flick moment, Sammy.” Dean choked out while his brother squeezed him to death. “You can let go now.”

“Sorry Dean. It’s been a crazy couple of days.” Sam released his brother and took a few steps back.

“You can say that again.” Dean said with a smile. He had his brother and nothing was going to change that, not even the change in species.

\--------------

“Okay, so explain to me what happened while I was with the dynamic duo.” Dean plopped in the kitchen chair across from Sam, Castiel and the former devil.

Sam scratched the back of his head and said, “You sure you want to hear this?”

“Absolutely.” Dean replied.

“Well, after it looked like the sun was fixed, Cas and I came back to the bunker.  When we came in, Cas disappeared and Chuck appeared. He came to me with an offer to help fix my soul by giving me an archangel’s grace. However, he told me that because I was a vessel for a specific archangel, I could only hold that angel’s grace. He also gave me the choice to go up to Heaven if I wanted to. Obviously, I chose to take the grace.”

Sam noticed that while he was talking, Lucifer’s stare had hardened and his posture became stiff. He realized that maybe he should get Lucifer alone and talk to him, no matter how much he didn’t want to.

Dean interrupted his thoughts. “So, now you’re Super Sam?”

Sam chuckled and said, “In a way. There’s been a few issues along the way.”

“So I’ve seen. Debbie Downer over there was explaining it to me when you and Castiel were getting your fight on.” Dean nodded his head in Lucifer’s direction. “Do you seriously need to have him here?”

Sam gave Dean the scariest bitch face he’d ever seen on his brother. It dawned on him that Sam could now smite him where he stood. Dean would have to be careful.

“As much as it displeases me, he does need me here.” Speak of the devil.

Dean gave Lucifer the stink eye. “I wasn’t talking to you, Satan. I was talking to the being that could smite your ass into oblivion.”

Lucifer scowled. “Do you really think Sam knows how to smite someone yet?”

“I get the feeling that he doesn’t need to learn and that he could just do it if he needs to.”

Lucifer slammed his hands on the table and stood up. “Listen here you little-”

“That’s enough!” Sam stood up and threw Lucifer against the wall with his telekinesis. “Both of you need to calm down. This situation is hard enough without you two bitching at each other. I don’t care if you don’t like each other, you need to keep your mouths shut while we work things out.”

Sam felt anger grow stronger in his grace. He noticed that Cas and Dean were refusing to look at him as he spoke. He didn’t care. He just wanted to put Lucifer in his place. If it meant that his two best friends grew fearful of him, then so be it. He took a few steps closer to the graceless devil and put pressure on his windpipe, forcing Lucifer to clutch at his throat.

“Sam. Stop.” Cas spoke up. “This isn’t getting us anywhere.”

Sam snarled. Cas refused to back down and show fear. He gave Sam a defiant look.

Sam stared at Castiel until he felt his grace calm itself. He snapped his fingers and Dean and Lucifer disappeared.

“Cas, you go talk to Dean. I don’t think I’m ready to talk with him by myself yet.” Cas nodded, then walked out of the kitchen.

Sam rubbed his face, then headed toward the dungeon. He needed to talk with Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for not updating! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer chat.

Sam knocked on the door to his room, where he sent Lucifer after his little meltdown. “Lucifer, open up. We need to talk.”

He heard a muffled groan, then the bed making noise. Lucifer was standing at the door a few seconds later. “What do you want?”

Sam cleared his throat and said, “I want to apologize, Lucifer.”

“Excuse me?” Lucifer tilted his head in confusion.

Sam felt his grace grow hot, but he managed to keep some control over it. “You heard me. I’m sorry.”

“For what, exactly?” Lucifer asked.

“For trying to hurt you earlier. I shouldn’t have done that. I got angry and took it out on you.”

Lucifer snorted. “You can say that again. But Sam, you do realize it isn’t entirely your fault.”

It was Sam’s turn to look confused. “What do you mean?”

“I believe that the demon blood Azazel fed you as a child is interacting with the Mark’s influence in the grace. I think it’s corrupting you. If you don’t learn to control it, or if we don’t find a way to remove the demon blood, you will be under the control of the Mark for all eternity. That will bring destruction to Heaven, Hell and Earth, which I’d imagine you don’t want.”

Sam gulped. They needed to find a way to figure this out, and fast.

Lucifer sighed, and then continued, “That brings me to my next point. I personally would like to continue living, even if some people here don’t want me to.  Sam, you’re not the only one that needs to apologize.”

A jolt of surprise flashed across Sam’s face.  “What do you need to apologize for?”

“For everything I’ve ever done to you. I was angry and I took it out on you, especially while we were in the Cage. I also wanted to apologize for trying to kill you a couple months ago. I don’t like it when anyone refuses me, especially more than once. At the time my anger with my father and with you clouded my thoughts, and I had no right to say that you had no use to me anymore.”

Sam didn’t know what to say. He remembered the pain he felt when Lucifer used his friend’s body to try and crush and soul.

“I can’t promise I will be good, but I will try to reign in my temper a little in order to help you.”

Sam looked at Lucifer in disbelief. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“You expect me to believe that?”

“No, but seeing as I’m the only being that knows exactly how that super special grace of yours works, I’d imagine that you might not have another choice.”

Sam dragged his hand down his face and looked away. He didn’t want Lucifer here in the first place, but he’s beginning to realize that Lucifer is proving to be more helpful than he originally thought.

“If you’re gonna stay here and help, there’s going to be some ground rules, Lucifer. For starters, don’t fuck with Dean just to get a rise out of him. That’s not going to help anyone.”

“I promise not to fuck with Dean on purpose.”

Sam mimicked Lucifer’s eye roll from earlier. “Don’t fuck with Cas, either.”

“Do you really think I would do something to harm my little brother, Sam Winchester?”

“I don’t know about you, but I specifically remember you exploding him with my hands.”

Lucifer smirked. “Such a fond memory, don’t you think?”

Sam ignored that. “Dean, Cas and I promise to help you adjust to human life IF you show me how to use the grace properly.  We will send your human ass to Crowley if you don’t cooperate. I’m sure he would love to have you.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll agree to these terms.” Lucifer held his hands up in surrender.

Sam smiled. “Good. Now get some rest. We start tomorrow.”  He turned and walked towards the bunker’s library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for the unexpected hiatus, so here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam trains some more and Dean goes for a drive.

The next day, Sam, Lucifer and Cas were back in the shooting range.

“You’re trying too hard. Stop letting the grace control you.”

Sam gave Lucifer an exasperated look. “You both keep telling me that. Why?”

“Because your grace isn’t something that you can use like a weapon or a tool. You have to be able to let your essence adjust to the amount of grace that you let flow out of it.” Cas explained.

“And what if I can’t?”

“Then you risk the remnants of the Mark controlling you, like I said earlier.” Lucifer spoke up.

“Sam, just focus the grace on the target over there and push with your soul.” Cas said, gently.

Sam turned away from the two of them and towards the targets. He kept Cas’ advice in mind as he closed his eyes and turned his focus inwards. He could feel the grace inside of his soul eagerly awaiting his command. Sam cleared his mind of all unnecessary thoughts and raised his palm up. He gently pushed the grace inside of his soul outwards toward his hand. He imagined that his veins were emitting a soft bluish-white light as he mentally pushed the grace out. He took a deep breath, not that he needed to, and with one last push, he let the grace exit his hand and toward the target.

He heard a loud crash.

Sam opened one eye and saw a gigantic hole where the target had once been.

“That’s a start.” Lucifer said with a smirk. “Obviously, you still need more practice before you will be anywhere near as powerful as I once was.”

Sam gave Lucifer the scariest bitch face he was capable of doing. He still wondered why he let the devil come here in the first place.

\-------------------

While the three of them continued with Sam’s training, Dean was searching for a case in the library. The big showdown with Amara had only been a few days ago and he was already itching to go on a new case.

Dean needed to get away from the bunker. The former devil had taken up residence there and it was bothering him like crazy. It didn’t matter that he was one of the hairless apes now, he was still the cause of so much pain and misery of his little brother’s life. He was alarmed that Sam had actually agreed to let Lucifer into their lives because of that reason.

Then there was the issue of his brother. His brother who was now an archangel. Sam said he chose to do this, that he willingly let Chuck pour Lucifer’s grace into his soul. After all the possessions over the years, Dean would’ve thought that Sam would have turned down the offer.

Dean sighed and shut the laptop, having no luck finding any cases.  He decided that he needed to go for a drive to clear his head.

He headed towards the garage and got into his baby. It felt great to be behind her wheel again.

Dean started her ignition and drove out of the Men of Letters bunker into the clear Kansas night. It didn’t take him long before he began to feel better. Driving his baby at night always helped him calm down, especially after a brutal hunt.  He drove for a little while before he heard a familiar British voice speak.

“Good to see you kicking around, squirrel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another cliffhanger!!! But Crowley should make things interesting, right? ;) 
> 
> There was one thing I wanted to address from an earlier chapter. When Sam loses control and falls under the influence the Mark has on the grace, he can easily use the grace without any training. It's when Sam has control over his actions that he has trouble using the grace. 
> 
> It occurred to me that it seemed to be a little bit of a plot hole so I hope this fixes the issue. 
> 
> Hope y'all are enjoying it!


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Dean have a chat.

“Shit!” The Impala nearly went off the road before Dean corrected himself. “You have got to stop doing that, Crowley.”

“And where’s the fun in that, squirrel?” Crowley let out a chuckle.

Dean’s grip tightened on the wheel. He stopped himself from making a smartass threat to the King of Hell. If he was even the King of Hell anymore.

“What’s so important that you had to Houdini yourself into my car?”

“There are rumors going around in Hell that there’s a new archangel on the rise. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

“Nope. First time I’m hearing about it.” Dean replied nonchalantly.

Crowley stared at him for a minute. “I don’t suppose you would tell me if you happen to find out about this mysterious halo.”

“You would be correct.” Dean said.

“You know, you can be incredibly useless sometimes.”

“That’s my job. Being useless to the former king of Hell.”

Crowley puffed up his chest at that. “Not former. I’m still the king.”

“Tell that to Lucifer’s followers.”  Dean heard a woosh, and turned his head to see an empty passenger seat.

He chuckled. It was fun getting under Crowley’s skin. Now it was time to head back to the bunker.

\----------------

Dean walked through the door to find the main area empty. He called out, “Hello? Cas? Sam? Assbutt?”

He couldn’t help calling Lucifer by the nickname Cas had given him. He was on a roll with making fun of Hell’s royalty today.

No answer. He walked down the stairs and towards the shooting range. He figured that the three of them were in there doing Chuck knows what.

He entered the room and said, “Sup fellas?”

“Did you really call me assbutt?” Lucifer asked with a scowl on his face.

“Yes, because you are.” Dean replied.

Before Lucifer could say anything, Sam spoke up. “Stop, just stop. Now is not the time to piss each other off.”

“But your brother-”

“I don’t care what Dean did, just let it go. So Dean, where the hell have you been?”

“Out for a drive with our friend Crowley.”

“What?” Sam looked like he was about to lose control again, so Dean needed to answer quickly.

“It’s not like I invited him in the car. The little bastard just showed up out of nowhere.”

Cas spoke up. “So what did he want, Dean?”

“Apparently someone in hell has been spreading a rumor about a new archangel on the loose. He didn’t give me a whole lot of information beyond that. I’m pretty sure he was talking about Sam.”

“He was most definitely referring to Sam. I would know if a new archangel had been created.” Cas replied.

“However, I don’t think he knows who the angel actually is. He asked me if I knew anything about this angel.”

Sam had a dangerous look in his eyes. “Did you tell him anything?”

“Hell no. I’m not stupid, Sam. I’m willing to bet that if he doesn’t know about Sam, then he probably doesn’t know about Lucifer either.”

Sam snorted. “If he ever found out about Lucifer, he’d probably do anything to get his hands on him.”

“I’m standing right here.” Lucifer said indignantly. “Crowley wouldn’t dare.”

“Yes he would, Lucifer. He told us about how you treated him like a dog and made him lick the floors.” Dean tried to keep a straight face as he said those words.

“He took my throne! I wasn’t just going to let him get away with it.”

“Enough!” Sam shouted, a part of his True Voice leaking through.

Both Dean and Lucifer covered their ears when Sam yelled.

“We need to keep an eye on Crowley. If he finds out about Lucifer or myself, he will try to take advantage of that. Let’s just take a break for a little bit to cool off and figure out our next move.”

Sam closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn’t going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all feel free to come talk to me on my Tumblr! My URL is merbearthewholockian.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's having some trouble.

For the next several days Sam, Cas, and Lucifer spent most of their time training. The three of them developed an uneasy relationship as the days flew by. Cas and Sam still didn’t trust Lucifer, but they didn’t necessarily want him dead either. At the very least, they agreed that Lucifer should stay put for the time being.

Dean, however, didn’t want any part of whatever the hell they were doing. He stayed away from the shooting range as much as possible, except to alert Cas and Sam of any new cases.

He was surprised when Sam declined to help with most of the ones he found.

“The hell do you mean you can’t go? You’re walking around, you’re good to go. Besides, it’ll be a helluva lot easier with two angels on our side.” Dean asked one of these times.

“You saw how I acted in the kitchen that one time, Dean. I can’t risk going dark on an innocent civilian while I’m still trying to get this grace under control. You and Cas can handle it.” Sam answered Dean.

“And leave you here with the person that kicked your ass in hell? Fuck no, Sam. You’re coming.”

Grace filled Sam’s sight as he said Dean’s name in the coldest voice possible.  “No I am not. That’s final.”

When Dean noticed Sam’s eyes, he realized that his brother might be starting to lose control. He gulped and whispered, “Okay, Sammy.” He turned and walked out the door before his brother could respond.

\----------------

As he watched Dean leave, Sam mentally cursed himself for acting the way he did. He tossed aside the angel blade he had been holding and left the range to go outside for a walk and clear his head.

He was never going to be able to control the grace. He couldn’t stop himself from terrifying his brother, how the hell was he going to manage it around other people?  It was only a matter of time before it consumed him and left him as a raging, mindless archangel that would destroy the planet.

Lucifer sure as hell wasn’t helping. All he seemed to do was criticize his every move.

_This is how my true vessel fights? I expected better._

_You’ll never control that grace as well as I did, Sam. Get used to it._

_That block was pathetic. A lesser angel could defeat you at this rate._

What did Lucifer know, anyway? He was the one trapped for millennia in his Cage. There was no way he knew everything that happened while he was locked away.

Cas, bless his soul, was at least trying to help Sam learn his new angelic skill set. At least, when he wasn’t trying to prevent Lucifer and Dean from killing each other.

All of these things added to Sam’s guilt of not being in control. He didn’t care one way or another what happened to Lucifer, but if something happened to Dean or Cas, he would never be the same.

Sam’s thoughts continued to bother him until he heard a voice say, “Hello, moose. You’ve had quite the upgrade, haven’t you?”

He turned to see who was speaking to him before he felt his grace suddenly shut down. In all the panic, Sam didn’t see the special grace-infused staff coming towards the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuun! 
> 
> Did ya miss me? 
> 
> I'm sorry for being gone so long. I've been having a rough patch lately. 
> 
> Have a new chapter and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger (again)! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's been caught by the King of Hell. 
> 
> (sorry not sorry).

It took Sam a while before he came to. His head was killing him, so he tried to see if he could use his grace to fix it.

Sam sat up in the chair he was bound to when he realized he couldn’t feel his grace. He looked down and noticed that his wrists were locked in a silver cuff with unrecognizable sigils covering almost the entire surface of each.

He tried everything he could think of to remove the cuffs, but had no success. Even if he got the cuffs off and out of his bindings, there was still the matter of getting out of the ring of holy fire. Sam huffed, and looked up to attempt to figure out where he was.

From the dark decorative scheme, Sam guessed he was in Crowley’s lair topside.

Great. Just what he needed right now. The king of Hell with a powerful archangel as his prisoner. Chuck knows what Crowley was going to do to him.

Speaking of the demon, it was at that moment Crowley decided to make his grand entrance from behind one of the pillars.

“Look what I caught. A brand spanking new archangel. You Winchesters always have this kind of luck, don’t you?”

“Damn it, Crowley. We just got through saving the universe. Can’t you at least wait until the next apocalypse?” Sam retorted.

“Not while Lucifer is still running around. Though I believe he’s changed since the last time I saw him.”

“Why do you care? It’s not like he’s gonna be your problem anymore, in case you haven’t noticed.” Sam couldn’t help but talk back with the demon.

“Maybe it’s because I finally have an advantage over him. Maybe it’s because I want revenge for him humiliating me in front of my subjects. Who knows? It could be any reason I think of.”

Sam snorted. “So what are you going to do? Humiliate the devil?”

“In a way. I can think of no better way than to use the one thing that he cherished the most against him: his grace.”

“And just how do you plan to do that? You do know that you’re only gonna hurt yourself when the others come for you.”

Crowley smirked. “Oh I know. You’re the bait that’s going to surprise them. Those little trinkets aren’t for show, lumberjack. They’re to keep your grace locked up until I need it. Then it activates what’s left of the Mark inside that grace and allows me to control your every move. By the way, they can only be removed by the one who put them on you, so you’re mine. It’s so freeing to finally have an archangel working by my side instead of against it for once.”

Sam’s face paled. If Crowley could control one of the most powerful beings in existence, there’s no telling what would happen once he took care of Lucifer.

“You’re not gonna get away with this. I’ll find a way to get out of this.” Sam tried to sound confident as he spoke those words.

“I don’t doubt that you think you will, gigantor. Trust me, this isn’t going to end in your favor.”

Crowley’s smirk grew as he snapped his fingers. The sigils on the cuffs began to glow a scarlet color.

Sam gulped. He didn’t know how he was getting out of this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of new chapters, I've been really busy with a broken toe and changes in my practice schedule. 
> 
> Also surprise! More Crowley and another cliffhanger! I'm evil, I know.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas come back to the bunker.

Dean pressed the gas as far as it could go. He was anxious to get back to Sammy. He didn’t trust Lucifer with Sam alone. It didn’t matter that he was a goddamned human. That bastard tortured Sam in hell, and he was gonna pay one way or another.

“Dean, I do believe the speed you’re going isn’t going to get us back any faster.” Castiel states.

“Damn it, Cas, don’t you think I know that? I gotta bad feeling about Sammy selling his soul for a fiddle made of gold to the devil himself.” Dean huffed.

“Lucifer doesn’t have-“

“I know he doesn’t have a fiddle, Cas. Just shut up, would ya?”

Dean focused on the road ahead and hoped that they had luck on their side for once.  
———  
When they got back to the bunker’s garage, Lucifer was there waiting for them with his arms crossed around his chest.

“Well that doesn’t look good.” Dean cursed silently and got out of the car.

“Did you happen to see Sam on your agonizingly long ride home?” Satan asked with a sneer on his face.

“Why would we? He was supposed to stay here with you. You’re lucky he didn’t chain you up.” Dean snarled.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I can’t do much against a fully powered archangel let alone control him. Though I have to say, it might have made things easier having one on my side during the apocalypse.”

“Comments like that are gonna get you locked up again. But that’s beside the point right now. When’s the last time you saw him?”

“A couple hours ago, I guess. He got offended at my brilliant sense of humor and left shortly after.”

Castiel tilted his head. “I don’t remember you ever being funny.”

Lucifer scowled while Dean started laughing his head off.

“I’ve been in your head too, little brother. You don’t have room to talk.” Lucifer said, icily.

“So where could Sam have gone in that time that your head was in your ass?”

“I’m not certain but we need to find him before someone else does.” Castiel spoke up.

“Like who?”

“Like a certain crossroads demon who would have a grudge against me.” Lucifer replied.

Dean’s face darkened. “Crowley. That bastard.”

“In case you forgot, he has access to a whole arsenal of ancient spells and weapons. If he finds the one I’m thinking of, he could possibly have Sam under his spell. Finding Sam is our priority right now.” Lucifer calmly stated.

“I...can’t believe I’m saying this, but my brother is right, Dean.” Castiel said after a moment to process the information.

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Damn, Cas. I’d never thought I’d see the day.”

“You try living with him in your head.”

Lucifer smirked. “So you do have a sense of humor after all.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just get this show on the road.” Dean ushered the two into the bunker to start planning.

———  
Sam glared at Crowley from his chair. He was in a fuck ton of trouble and he was running out of time to do something about it.

He fell back on his hunter skills and attempted to find a nail that he could makeshift into a lock pick.

“Ready to leave so soon, jolly green giant?“

Crowley snapped and removed all hope Sam had of escaping. Damn that demon.

Crowley turned his attention to a lackey while Sam cursed his existence. If only he could reach his grace.

“Well then. Guess it’s time to take my new toy for a test drive. Your friend the devil is up to something devious.” Crowley suddenly spoke up.

Sam gritted his teeth. “That asshole is not my friend.”

“You should have no problems with this little task then. Let’s go pay your little commode a visit.” He snapped his fingers and immediately Sam felt a burning sensation on his wrist.

The markings on the cuffs illuminated the dark room. Sam couldn’t help but stare as the magic slowly made its way up his arms, leaving the burning sensation flowing through his veins. He could feel the darkness slowly corrupting his grace until all he could feel was rage and the need for destruction.

Crowley snapped his fingers again and the wards and bindings holding Sam fell away.

Sam turned towards Crowley and dropped to one knee. He looked up at the demon with eyes as red as blood and said,

“How may I serve you, master?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY AGAIN FOR DISAPPEARING. 
> 
> MUAHAHA I love being an evil author sometimes with the cliffhangers.


	19. 19

Dean sat in the library searching for any signs of where Crowley might have taken Sam. He looked at all the footage from the nearby traffic cameras, but he had no luck in finding any clues. Dean’s frustration got the better of him and he slammed his fist on the table.

  
“Damn! At this rate we’ll never find the slimy bastard.” Dean muttered.

  
He heard someone clear their throat and looked up to find Cas looming over him.

  
“If you’re done moping about in here, we could use your help.”

  
Dean frowned. God, it was weird hearing Cas associate in any way with Lucifer. “Did you actually find anything?”

  
“Maybe.” Cas replied. “But I need your help.”

  
“What did you find?” Dean asked.

  
“Just…come look for yourself.”

\---------

  
Castiel led Dean to his own laptop in the war room. Lucifer sat in a chair upside down, poking around in a book that was as thick as Dean’s arm.

  
“Can you stop acting like a five year old and actually help us?” Dean jabbed.

  
“What makes you think I didn’t help?” Lucifer nonchalantly replied without looking at Dean. 

  
Dean wasn’t going to respond to that, so he turned towards Cas to find out what was going on. “Alright, what did you want to show me?”

  
Lucifer turned the book he was reading around so that Dean could see. Dean leaned in closer to see what Lucifer was showing him.

  
“One of the books in here had information about the cursed object that was possibly used on Sam. They’re Enochian control cuffs. We used to use them on the seraphim and make them dance around like you mud monkeys.”

  
Dean made a face, but didn’t respond.

  
Lucifer continued, “Though it was fun to watch the little angels dance, they could be used for the wrong purpose. For example, controlling an archangel and using their power for destruction.”

  
Dean’s face paled. “Is that what Crowley has used on him?”

  
“I’m not one hundred percent certain, but if he wanted revenge on me, it would be his perfect weapon. Use my own grace against me to destroy me. It’s how I would do it if I was that pesky little demon.” Lucifer rolled his eyes.

  
Cas cleared his throat and asks, “Was there any information about how to remove or destroy the cuffs?”

  
Lucifer turned and looked at his little brother. “Maybe. I don’t recall how we got them off.”

  
Dean huffed. “Well, that’s helpful.”

  
He turned to Castiel. “Any ideas on how to help Sam, chuckles? Besides using the formerly angelic dickwad.”

  
“I am right here, you know.” The annoying voice chimed in. Dean chose to ignore him.

  
“Besides continuing to research, I’m not sure what else we can do right now.” Castiel replied.

  
“Great. The one lead we have and we can’t do anything about it.” Dean sighed. “If you need me, I’ll be in the shooting range with my good friend alcohol.”

  
He turned and left the room. Dean hoped that he and Cas could find something that would help soon, preferably without the help of the devil. Right now, all he wanted to do was shoot something. That, he could do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Sorry, again. Life has been sort of unkind to me recently. 
> 
> Hope y'all had a wonderful Christmas and see y'all in 2018!
> 
> (also didn't realize it's been a year since I've started this fic. Happy birthday fic!)
> 
> EDIT: I hate to have to say this, but I have to put this fic on hiatus. I know I tend to go a long time between updates, but I honestly am not sure where I'm going to go with this fic and I really want to focus on my Sastiel series. I love everyone who reads and comments on this fic, and I will always answer if you want to talk. Thank you so much for supporting this fic and I hope to update again in the future!


	20. 20

“And how did you think your little rebellion would end? With my death? Please.” Crowley looked at his fingernails.

  
The demon on her knees in front of the King of Hell scowled. “A hellhound would be a better ruler for hell than you. Your throne isn’t even in hell. You don’t even stay in hell for the most part. Why should I continue to serve a pathetic crossroads demon?”

  
Crowley stood up and slowly walked around the former lackey. “Because you would still be living if you still obeyed me. Since you’ve shown your unwillingness to serve me, I have no choice but to make an example out of you.”

  
“Go ahead. I welcome death. I am just one of a countless army of demons who will challenge you for the throne.” The demon spat out.

  
“I’ve heard that threat so many times. It gets boring after a while. So I’ve decided that I’m going to fix that. You’ll be the last demon to ever challenge me for the throne.” Crowley said, stopping in front of her.

  
He snapped his fingers, and a bluish white pair of eyes appeared in the shadows behind Crowley.

The demon began to shake. “What…what is that?”

  
“Just your friendly neighborhood archangel. Say hello, Sam.”

  
Sam moved forward and stood off to the side behind Crowley. “Sammy here is going to smite every single atom in your body out of existence. All of hell will feel his power and they will continue to bow at my feet. Go ahead, Moose. It’s playtime.”

  
Crowley stepped back to let the gigantic angel in front of him. Sam took the opportunity to step forward in front of the tearful demon.

  
The archangel placed his hand on the demon, and the demon burned with holy light.

\----------

  
“Find anything yet?” Dean asked the not-devil, plopping down in a chair across from Lucifer.

  
“Not since you asked me five minutes ago.” Lucifer stated. “Maybe you could help me.”

  
“Why would I help the devil do anything?”

  
“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it’s because your brother is a nearly all-powerful archangel under the control of a demon that could use him to destroy us all.”

  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He grabbed one of the books off of Lucifer’s pile and began to flip through it before he heard the door slam and footsteps cascading down the stairs. “Is that you, Cas?”

  
“It is me,” a gruff voice replied.

  
“Did the angels have anything that could help us?” Lucifer asked.

  
“No. Apparently none of them knew that there was a weapon that could control an angel, let alone an archangel.” Castiel said as he walked in the library.

  
“Well, that’s just great.” Dean slammed the book shut. “What the hell are we supposed to do now?”

  
“I don’t know what you’re going to do, Dean-o. But maybe there’s something I can do.” A voice that sounded suspiciously like the Trickster carried throughout the bunker.

  
Gabriel turned the corner and looked at the group. “Hey guys. Miss me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I know it's been a while but I found some inspiration tonight! 
> 
> My life is slowly getting back together. However, I still don't know how often I can update. I'm going to extend the hiatus a little bit so that I can figure more stuff out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!   
> (p.s. sorry about the HUGE cliffhanger again!) 
> 
> Come bug me on tumblr @smashalecki!

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be my first multichapter fic! I'm not sure how long this is gonna be, but I'm excited to see where it goes.


End file.
